


Of Dreams and Demons

by TobiasTheRedHawk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Touching, break down those walls, it's not gay if it's in space, klance, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasTheRedHawk/pseuds/TobiasTheRedHawk
Summary: Klance.  Lance is tormented by nightmares.  Keith does his best to comfort Lance (which is better than he would give himself credit for).  Fluffines ensues.MCD? don't be afraid  ;)This is my first attempt at writing.... I love Klance waaaaaay too much but am terrified of writing and at the same time want to write   I probably have put more work into this than parts of my job.  I have drafts of the next two chapters... no worries about an unfinished fic.  ;)(Seriously, I've been working on this for more than four months.  I also want to write a longer, more structured Klance fic, but, well, #perfectionismsucks, so I decided to see if I could write something at all before tackling a larger project.)Comments and feedback are welcome!  I tend to be super critical of my work, so having someone else look at it is great (both to point out strengths and weaknesses)hope you enjoy it





	1. Chapter 1

ONE.

“And now, young paladin, you have sealed their doom.”

Maniacal laughter filled Lance’s ears.

_No…! What have I done?_

“Thank you for giving us the home planet of you meddlesome paladins. Rest assured I will treat it with exceptional brutality,” said the glowing-eyed emperor.

His mind filled with panic, words weren’t coming from his mouth, but his mind was racing.

_No no no no… No! Mamá! Papá! No!_

He valiantly but futilely fought the restraints that held him. He felt them cut into his flesh. The panic began to take over: he couldn’t move. He was helpless to do anything… and he had given Zarkon the location of his home. Earth. Tears streamed from his eyes as he shouted as loud as he could.

“No! I… No! Please! You can’t!”

Zarkon’s laughter echoed in Lance’s mind. He fought against the restraints with every ounce of strength he had, pressing his arms and legs against them.

“No! Let me go! Please! No! Shiro! Allura! Help!”

The laughter… and he faintly heard something else, too. 

“Lance! Lance!” this was a familiar voice. He felt his wrists restrained not be metal cuffs but by something living – soft, and strong.

“No! Blue! Someone! Please! Help!”

Zarkon’s laughter was now equaled by that other voice.

“Lance! You’re dreaming! Wake up! You’re okay! You’re safe! Lance!”

His eyes suddenly opened. The sound of Zarkon’s evil, deep laugh echoing in his mind, the first thing Lance noticed was his body was covered in sweat – he blinked – and tears. He felt his chest heaving, his heart still racing. He shivered, the cold sweat permeating through his boxers and sheets. Trying to move his arms to wipe his face, he again realized his arms were pinned to his bed. In the dim light, he blinked a few times before a familiar outline of a face came into focus.

Keith.

“Lance.”

Though he couldn’t see Keith’s face clearly because of the dim light, Lance could tell Keith was worried.

“Are you okay?”

Lance groaned. He was embarrassed but still scared from the dream.

“Mmpf. Keith – let me go. I’m fine.” 

Keith immediately released Lance’s arms. Lance wiped the tears and sweat from his face.

“It sounded like you were having a bad dream again.” Keith sounded sympathetic.

Lance didn’t reply right away. He was still breathing hard, his eyes were out of focus, and he was getting colder and more uncomfortable.

“It’s nothing, man. Thanks, though.”

Keith was silent and still. Lance knew Keith wouldn’t pry. He had to be the one to say something.

“I let everyone down. Again.”

Although Lance couldn’t see it, Keith’s eyebrows creased together, looking sad.

“I gave Zarkon the location of Earth… of home.”

“Lance—”

“I know, I know. Zarkon already knows where we’re from.”

He sat up on his bed.

“He knows where Earth is. Doesn’t seem to matter to my subconscious. I let them – him – right… home. It was… my fault.” His voice cracked. He instinctively turned his head away from where Keith seemed to be.

Lance felt Keith’s hands clumsily bump against his arms, groping in the darkness. Finding them, Keith gently and firmly tightened his grip.

“Lance. Stop blaming yourself. It’s not always your fault.”

“Not _always_ my fault?”

He heard a huff of exasperation. 

“Stop it. You know what I mean. You’re not a screw-up.”

Keith’s grip shifted a little.

“I’m sorry you have bad dreams.”

Lance knew Keith cared.

“Thanks, man. Thanks for watching out for me.”

“No problem.” Keith said softly as he let go of Lance's arms.

“Ew. I hate waking up like this – sweat and tears and – ugh. So gross.”

Lance shifted in his bed, moving over to turn on the light. Tapping it, he got out of bed, grabbed a dry pair of boxers, and headed to his bathroom to towel off. He heard Keith behind him try to say something. 

“Hey, um… since your sheets are all wet and gross, you could use mine, if you want.” He paused. “I mean, you can sleep in my bed, and I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Lance paused. He could tell Keith was still concerned, but also a bit embarrassed. He decided to wait until later to tease him. 

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor. I can sleep in another room – there are plenty in the castle.”

Keith’s eyebrows moved slightly upward.

“What if you have another bad dream?”

That stopped Lance. Keith was right. He probably would – his heart instinctively beat a little faster at the thought. He was afraid. Lance always had a vivid, active imagination. Sometimes it worked in his favor, as a strength. This time, though, Lance was feeling rather weak and scared. Although he and Keith’s relationship was marked by teasing, mockery, and competition, Keith was offering to help him – without giving him a hard time. Lance looked at the ground.

“I don’t want—”

“Don’t worry about it. Let me help. I’ll wait for you to dry off.”

Lance cracked a weak smile and looked at Keith, who did the same.

“I’m actually going to shower first. I can’t fall asleep when I’m all sweaty and… stuff.”

Lance expected Keith to tease him about his attention to caring for his skin, but Keith simply shrugged. 

“No problem – I’m not going anywhere.”

Lance stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Removing his boxers and socks, he stepped into the shower. Still trembling slightly and feeling weak from the dream, he now felt confused, too. He closed his eyes as he let the water run over his head, trying to sort through his thoughts.

_What’s going on? One moment I feel scared and weak because of that dream, and now I feel – safe? What? Why? What’s changed?_

The water flowed over his face, and he began to feel cleaner.

_Keith’s here…? That’s new, different, I guess. But…_

_…oh._

Lance opened his eyes and pushed the water off his face.

_Oh shit._

He felt a warmth in his heart, something happy, content… and vulnerable. Keith’s words, just a moment ago, played in his head, over and over… and over.

_‘I’m not going anywhere.’_

Lance was too tired to overreact – but he still thumped his head against the wall.

_You’ve got to be kidding me. No. Not now. Not him. No._

_Why?_

Keith’s words stuck with him, echoed within him, touched his inner self – and he felt safe. He grabbed some soap and washed his face, followed by the rest of his body. 

_‘I’m not going anywhere.’ He probably didn’t mean it like that, Lance._

He paused, surprised that he hoped Keith did mean it like ‘that.’ Sighing, he rinsed off the soap and turned the water off. Facing the wall, he pressed his palms against the wall and stood there, water dripping off him. 

He shook his head.

_I’m just so.. tired right now. Whatever. I’ll care later. When it’s not the middle of the night._

He dried off, not giving his hair or face the usual attention they received after a shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Lance paused a brief moment before stepping out of the bathroom door. Stepping out, he saw Keith leaning against the wall, standing on one leg like a stork. Keith turned away as he went to the closet and put on another pair of boxers. 

“You ready?” Keith asked, facing away from Lance.

“Yeah.”

Lance grabbed his blue bathrobe and put it on, figuring although they were only walking a short way down the hall, it was kinda weird to walk only in his boxers while Keith was.. wearing more than he was. And going to Keith’s room. In the middle of the night. Lance shook his head, too tired to give those thoughts more attention. His mind was cloudy, groggy, and he was surprised Keith broke the silence as they walked.

“So – um – those dreams you have – is it the same one or are they all different?”

Lance felt a little bad for Keith: he was trying to show he cared, but it was coming out awkward.

“Mmm, it’s both, I guess. There are lots of different ones, but some of them are the same – like they’ll happen over and over.”

Lance shrugged.

“I didn’t really have bad dreams until we got here – to the castle, from Earth, I mean. I guess – I – if I let the team down, if we fail… it’s just – it’s – I’m not used to this much responsibility. I mean, I took care of my brothers and sisters and cousins and stuff, but… this is… _everyone’s_ brother and sister, you know?”

They approached Keith’s door. Keith looked at him and nodded before he walked through. Lance followed.

“Here. Come lay down.” Keith gestured to his bed.

“What about you?

Keith walked to the closet, grabbing extra sheets and blankets. 

“I got it. Get in the bed.”

Lance hesitated before getting into the bed. Keith lay several thick blankets on the floor, parallel to his bed, separated by a couple of feet. Sitting up in bed, he watched as Keith took off his jacket and pants before turning away from him.

“It’s not like I’m naked,” Keith laughed a little.

Lance turned around. Keith, too, was only wearing boxers before crawling into his makeshift bed on the ground. Lance suddenly felt extremely guilty.

“Don’t even think about it, dude. Stay in bed. I’ll be fine.”

_How did he know?_

Lance couldn’t help from smiling at Keith, who returned a small smile. 

“Turn off the light when you want.”

Keith lay down and Lance reached to turn the light off before lying on the bed. Keith’s bed. He breathed deeply.

“Goodnight, Lance.”

Lance smiled again.

“Goodnight, Keith.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has another bad dream. Keith is there.
> 
> What do you think happens? lol

TWO.

“I got your back! I’ll cover for you. Take out that gun!”

Lance heard laser beams relentlessly fly near their position. Feeling the walls shake, he looked down at the rifle in his hands. He and Keith were crouched behind a wall with sentries and Galra soldiers firing at them. Lance heard a large gun boom in the distance, behind the sentries, firing in another direction, at Shiro and Pidge’s position. He knew he was the only one who could take out the gun: it had a miniscule opening near the turret. One well-placed shot would cripple it. 

“Lance!”

His head snapping up, he looked at Keith.

“You ready, sharpshooter?”

Lance felt a smile creep across his face.

“Yeah! Let’s do this!”

Keith leaped from the safety of the wall, protecting himself from the laser blasts with his shield. The red paladin fired a few shots from a gun he picked up from a sentry. Safely behind Keith, Lance pointed his rifle at the large gun, taking aim at the weak point. He closed one eye, focused his mind – a millisecond before he pulled the trigger, he heard Keith yell his name.

As he pulled the trigger, he felt himself thrown back. His body slammed against a wall. Slightly dazed, Lance looked up. Thick, dark smoke blocked his view of the sentries – but they still fired their guns. He looked around.

“Keith! Keith!”

He couldn’t see Keith. As he crawled forward, he saw Keith lying on the ground, face down.

“No…” he weakly groaned.

Lance carefully pulled Keith back to their initial place behind the wall. The large gun stopped booming, but the firefight continued. Lance crouched over Keith, shaking his shoulder, gently at first, then more forcefully.

“Keith! ‘Cmon, buddy, don’t do this. You’re all right! Keith!”

Lance decided it was worth the risk of injury to turn Keith over on his back. As he did so, he saw blood on Keith’s face coming from his hair and a long gash in his armor that descended into his chest. Lance gasped.

“No. Please – just – no. Keith, stay with me, you dumb mullet. Wake up, please!”

Lance was about to call Coran when, to his surprise, Keith stirred. Lance’s face lit up as he smiled. Putting his arm under Keith’s head and torso, he propped Keith up and held him close.

“Keith! You’re alright!”

Keith looked at Lance, dazed and confused.

“What? What happened?”

“Your mullet made the Galra jealous, so they tried to take it out.”

Keith looked confused, then realized Lance’s joke. He laughed, but cried out in pain and grimaced. Lance tried not to look worried, but failed miserably. He put his hand under Keith’s head.

“Lance… I… I’m not going to…” he closed his eyes.

“No. No way. Don’t be stupid. You’re going to be fine.”

“Lance. I – I can feel it. It’s too late.”

“No! No! You can’t –“

Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance.

“Lance, _please_. I’m going to die. It’s already happening. Don’t –”

“Shut up! No, Keith! I _refuse_ to let – ”

“God, even our last conversation we’re fighting –”

Keith tried to laugh again, but he heaved in pain and closed his eyes, his face wrenched in agony.

Lance felt his heart break, looking down at Keith’s face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith struggling to pull his arm upward. He realized Keith was reaching for him. Hesitantly, Lance nudged Keith’s hand upward with his hand. As soon as Keith felt Lance’s hand, he grabbed it. Exhausted, Keith dropped their hands to his chest. Weakly, Keith’s fingers trembled as he interlaced his fingers with Lance’s. Lance felt as though his shattered heart would explode.

“Keith! Buddy… don’t go. Please…”

Keith opened his eyes, sadly looking at Lance.

“I… I’m sorry, Lance.” Although Keith was silent only for a moment, Lance was lost as he gazed into Keith’s grey-purple eyes. “I… didn’t know how to tell you that… I…”

Keith’s chest stopped struggling to rise.

“No…”

Tears began to fall from Lance’s eyes.

“No! No! Please, Keith! Why do you have to be so dumb and brave? Keith! Come back, please! Come back!”

Lance crouched over Keith’s body, tears streaming down his cheeks, sobbing.

…

“Lance! Lance!”

Lance felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He was confused; he didn’t feel the weight of his armor.

“Lance! You’re okay! Lance… wake up.”

Lance gasped, struggling for air as though he had been holding his breath. He was lying in bed – Keith’s bed. Tears clouded his eyes and flowed down his cheeks and his chest heaved deeply. He felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle yet firm. 

Keith.

“Lance…” Keith’s voice was soft, quiet, and sad.

Sitting upright, Lance turned toward Keith. He was barely able to see him through his tears. 

The weeping paladin tried to speak, but nothing came from his mouth. Lance threw himself toward Keith and hugged him tightly. His face pressed against Keith’s bare torso, he began to sob again.

Keith wasn’t sure what to do. Lance was clearly a mess and needed comfort, but Keith wasn’t sure how to help. He had never been embraced like this before – mostly because he hadn’t let anyone get this close to him. Normally, he would have pulled away, but there was something in Lance’s raw, vulnerable emotions that kept Keith from running away. Though he felt the pull to wall himself off from Lance, Keith fought hard not to push the sobbing boy away.

_What should I do? What would make Lance feel better?_

As Lance continued to press his face against his body, Keith had a thought.

_Just… do what he’s doing… right?_

Keith hesitated. _What if I’m… whatever._

Still reeling from his dream, Lance felt Keith’s arms pull out of his grasp. For a moment, Lance thought Keith was pulling away, that he was backing away from him… Lance instinctively began to pull away from Keith’s torso. In the next instant, Lance felt Keith’s arms wrap around his back and hold him tight. Only a few moments before, Lance thought he would never see Keith again… and now here Keith stood, alive, strong, hugging him. This thought sent a new wave of emotions through Lance, and tears fell anew. Holding Keith’s dying body – the blood, the heaviness, the limpness – seemed just as real as the strong, uninjured Keith he held so tightly. Lance felt the warmth emanating from Keith’s strong, bare torso, and he pressed his face harder into Keith. He wanted to touch that warmth within Keith, to bring it within himself.

In the chaos of his mind, one phrase repeated itself: _Don’t go; I love you_. Stripped of his confidence and an audience to entertain, Lance realized he did, in fact, _love_ Keith. Lance cared for him, deeply and intensely. Overpowered by his emotions, he admitted to himself his jealousy, mockery, snide remarks – all of it came from an unrecognized, unspoken love… until he was faced with Keith’s dead body and the possibility of a second chance.

The two paladins lost track of time, until Keith began to gently rub Lance’s head. Feeling Keith’s hands moving through his hair, Lance became aware of his closeness to Keith – physically and emotionally – and the warmth that stirred within the both of them.

He became afraid. _What if he doesn’t feel the same way?_

Feeling Lance’s body become tense, Keith instinctively pulled away. The two paladins looked away from each other, slightly embarrassed and unsure of what to do.

After a few painfully awkward moments of silence, Lance found the courage to speak.

“I’m glad you’re here, man. Thanks for not leaving me alone.”

Keith looked at Lance sitting on his bed.

_Is that what he’s afraid of? Being alone? Lance does have a big family and they’re all really close. I guess having people around helps him._

Keith said nothing.

Lance shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

 _God, I’m so dumb. This is_ Keith _I’m talking to. There’s_ no _way he’s going to forget this. I should go away and leave him alone._

As he opened his mouth to say, ‘Well, it’s been real, mullet-head, but I need my beauty sleep,” stand up, walk out quickly, leave it all behind, and deal with his “love” later… 

Keith sat down. Right next to him – their legs and shoulders touched.

Lance’s mind went blank.

Keith looked at him. Reaching across Lance’s back, put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“You’re not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I tried to make this dramatic and angsty, mostly to see if I could pull it off, though I'm not convinced. It actually hurt me to write this chapter, because I love these two so much... a LOT more than I should. I consoled myself by trying to make the scene after Lance's dream tender and touching. 
> 
> Leave comments, praise, questions, kudos...
> 
> but more than anything, I hope you enjoyed it. I write for myself, but I also want people to enjoy the story.


End file.
